


All I wanted was a sweet distraction for an hour or two....

by flickawhip



Series: RavishingWolf ~ Milwaukee And Beyond [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: "What happened in Milwaukee?"AU as hell honestly.





	All I wanted was a sweet distraction for an hour or two....

“Milwaukee...”

It doesn’t take much for Lana to crumple then, although she has tried, and tried hard, to win her match, to convince herself it’s nothing important. Aiden wants Rusev and she can’t bring herself to fight for him anymore, he’s halfway out the door and they’d already split formally, not that anyone else knew... yet. 

The girl she had met then was soft, sweet, and loyal. Lana had no doubt, given that she would be free soon, allowed to go home, that she would see the girl again. She moves away after her loss, brushing past Charlotte and Maryse, not once stopping. She just wants to go home. 

She does stop when she hears her name, called by the voice she’s missed every day since they parted.

“Lana....”

Her hand rests on her door, her head dropping forward even as she takes a breath, swallowing and turning at the same time as the girl’s arms loop around her, her head coming to rest at the other woman’s collarbone. Soft lips brush her hairline and she sighs, cherishing the warmth of the arms around her, the lips at her hairline, the girl’s touch soft, comforting. 

“You alright?”

“No...”

Lana breathes the word, pulls back a little to look up, frightened ice-blue meeting warm hazel, the girl’s sigh soft even as she moves to stroke Lana’s soft pale blonde hair, comforting even now. 

“I’m sorry...”

Lana sighs, pulls free, pushes into her room, barely swallowing her yelp of surprise when the girl follows her into the room, pulling her round to kiss her, softly fierce, a claim of sorts. Firm fingers pull the extensions from her hair, throwing them aside to stroke through her own hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss, the girl’s other hand splayed against her hip, even through her ring-kit. The girl pulls away slowly, her voice low and rough. 

“Never apologize to me for having feelings...”

Lana barely moves, she can’t speak but she smiles, agrees softly. 

“Okay... _valchonak_...”

The girl smirks, growling softly. 

“Get changed... you come home with me tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> valchonak - little wolf


End file.
